


To Serve and Protect

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Guards, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: The deputy is out wreaking havoc in the Valley and when trouble comes knocking on John's door, it's up to you to protect him.When he ends up wounded, you'll have to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argetlam (argetlam007)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argetlam007/gifts).

> The idea for this story came as a request from Argetlam, who has been so kind in reading my other works. I hope I got the characters right and hopefully you enjoy it!! ❤️❤️❤️

"I don't think the deputy would come to the ranch though, do you? I mean.. yeah, chick's got some balls but look at all the guards you have around here," you reasoned. 

John sat back in his desk chair, steepeling his fingers to his lips. His gaze roamed between you and the other two guards.

"She's unpredictable. Wrathful. Wrath cannot be calmed by common sense," he said. "Everything in the Valley has been burned or taken from me. She will come, I'm sure of it."

"Then we'll be ready," Tim - the other guard - said from the other side of you. 

"I should hope so. I refuse to lose my home along with everything else," John said angrily. "You two can go. (Y/n), a moment?"

You watched as your friends left the room and moved to one of the seats they had left behind. You sat and waited for John to explain why he had asked you to stay. 

"You've been here the longest... I admire your loyalty and that brain of yours. Tell me, what should we do here?"

"It depends. If the deputy continues with the two companions she's been seen with lately, we'll be okay as far as numbers go but if she brings backup, well... I'm not sure we can hold them off. We need people trained in long range shooting... snipers. We can't risk any of them getting close to you."

He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the desk, watching you with the same intensity he always did. 

"You're an incredible woman," he said, throwing you off guard. "So strong, yet, there's a delicacy to you. So, feminine.."

"Okay, now you're being weird," you teased. You pushed up from your seat and headed to the door. Before you left, you peered over your shoulder, "I'll have some more guards brought in."

John smiled his usual dazzling smile and ran a hand through his beard before he spoke, "Your hair looks beautiful like that, by the way."

_Always the flirt_, you thought. 

\---

Nightfall came and the new guards still weren't there. You had called over the radio to a few you knew would be able to handle the situation and assumed they would come right away but where you didn't specify, they decided to take their time, much to your dismay. 

John's words had shaken you and you were now too worried to go to your room, even when another round of guards came to relieve you of your duties. 

You sat on the roof with your binoculars, sweeping the area over and over, never seeing anything. 

"You need to eat," John said from below, on his balcony. You jumped, not hearing him come outside. 

"I will later."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I realize I've laid a lot on you so I'll be going to the bunker tomorrow to wait this out. Come inside and I'll make you something," he tried convincing you again. 

"I'm fine, really..."

"I may be wrong, but I believe it's a requirement to obey your boss, no?" he pointed out. He outstretched a hand to you, hoping to help you down from your perch. 

You gazed down at him, marvelling at how one man could be so damn handsome. Even now that he had stripped his tailored clothes and sunglasses and replaced them with a plain t-shirt and slightly messy hair, he was beyond perfect. His long tattooed fingers, held out to you, reminded you of what they could do for you. You felt a flutter inside your abdomen but reached down, letting your fingertips graze his softly. He smiled up at you but as quickly as it had touched his eyes, it vanished, replaced with a grimace that sent a wave of anxiety through you. 

John dropped to the balcony floor, gripping his side tightly as he rolled in pain. You eyes darted up to the trees instinctively but in this darkness, you were blind to whatever threat there was out there. Below you, two more screams rang out as the guards started to drop one by one. When people realized what was happening, they ran - some of them for cover and others to the trees to track down their assailant. 

You jumped from the roof and knelt next to John whose hands were now reddened with the blood that was pouring from his wound. 

"We need to leave," you told him and tried to haul him up. 

He winced and groaned loudly, falling back to the balcony, unable to stand. You swept the grounds until you saw another guard, rifle held high as she searched for her target. 

"Beth, help me get him inside!" you yelled. 

She dropped her rifle and ran to you when she noticed John and between the two of you, you managed to drag him into the house while he cursed between his teeth. 

"We need to find whoever is out there because I can't transport him like this," you told her. "Gather everyone - anyone in their rooms and any one of those fucking cowards hiding out there and track them down. We can't let anything happen to John."

"On it," Beth agreed and ran off, leaving you in the upstairs hallway with a bleeding John Seed. 

"Keep your hand tight against the wound. I'll be right back," you told him, running to the doors to make sure they were all locked. 

You grabbed towels and your radio and ran back to him. When you dropped to your knees at his side, you noticed he was visibly paler than normal. 

"John, stay with me. Don't close your eyes," you instructed. 

His eyelids fluttered open again but you could see it was a struggle for him to focus his vision. When he finally found your face, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by you replacing his hand with a towel and holding down tightly. 

"Fuck," he cried out. 

"I know.. I need to put pressure on it, I'm sorry. Hold on," you told him. You kept the pressure on the towel and grabbed the radio with your other hand, fumbling to turn it to the right frequency. 

"Jacob! Jacob, this is an emergency, please!"

"I'm here. What's wrong?" he breathed into the radio in that raspy voice of his. 

"It's John, he's been shot. I need you at the ranch. Now!"

"Put pressure on it," he instructed. You could hear his footsteps and knew he was running. "Keep him awake. I'm in the truck."

You dropped the radio again and held both hands over his side again. John's moans echoed off the walls as you tried soothing him. 

\---

"What the fuck happened?" Jacob asked, panicked as he helped you move John to one of the bedrooms. He was less alert now and it was much easier to get him there. As he laid on the bed, Jacob cut his brother's t-shirt from his body and threw it to the floor. 

"Someone hit us from the woods. We lost a lot of people. The deputy... She must have Grace with her," you told him. 

"Why did you not protect him?" 

"Jacob, I... I tried."

"I need you out in the hall. Send in my men to help," he ordered. When you didn't leave right away, he shot you an impatient look even though he was still calm as anything. 

You left and let his Chosen know to go inside the room. Once they were inside, you heard him give them instructions on the supplies he'd need form the bathroom and asked one to grab his kit from the back of the truck so he could stitch John up. 

The door opened and they all rushed out without another word, pushing past you. You stood motionless in the hall, staring at the closed door helplessly. 

\---

"Is he okay?" you asked Jacob when the door finally opened over an hour later. 

"Bullet's out. No organs were penetrated but he's lost a lot of blood. We don't have the means to give him a transfusion so we'll have to wait."

"They didn't catch the deputy..." you told him, knowing he would be disappointed. 

"I thought you were ready when I brought you here," he said calmly. "I thought you were strong."

"It was a split second... they must have been watching us..."

"You should have known as much," he said coldly and brushed past you to the bathroom. 

You watched until he went inside and closed the door and then snuck into John's room. It looked like the inside of a horror movie set. Blood soaked the wooden planks on the floor and the sheets were now stained heavily. John laid in the middle of the bed, shirt still removed with heavy blank stitches crossing his side. You ran to the bed and held you hand over the wound, feeling the heat that was already radiating from it. 

"Please, John. I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry. Just please fight through this," you pleaded. You gazed down at his face but he didn't open his eyes, even when you stroked his cheek. "I was supposed to protect you. Jacob's right... I'm weak."

You sat on the bed and watched his chest rise slowly until Jacob returned and kicked you out again. 

"I'll be bringing you back home when I go," he told you before you left the room. You nodded, knowing what that meant for you.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat outside of John's door all night, dozing here and there but mostly just listening for movement. Jacob had gone downstairs just after midnight to assess the damage outside and told you to call him if anything changed with John, though he wouldn't allow you to go inside. He did keep the door open however for you to listen. 

When Jacob finally returned a few hours later, Joseph was close behind him. You figured he had called him after he had cleaned up the bodies of your comrades. 

"My child, go and get some sleep," he told you as he approached and you stumbled to your feet. 

"I'm fine. Father, I'm so sorry. I've failed you all," you told him when he took your hands in his. 

"This is not your fault," Joseph said, glancing to Jacob who was standing in the doorway, waiting for him. "Pray for him."

"I will."

He and Jacob went inside and closed the door again. You heard their quiet voices inside but couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Sighing, you laid your head back to the wall again to wait until they would let you in. 

\---

"(Y/n)," you were awoken by a soft voice and the light touch of his hand on your arm. You opened your eyes and peered into the light, Joseph coming into view. "Please, go to your room and get some rest."

"How is he?" you asked. 

"Better than last night but he's not in the clear yet. He'll need rest."

"Can I see him?" 

Joseph glanced into the room and then back to you. His expression softened when he saw your pleading eyes. 

"Yes, of course," he agreed and held a hand out to you to help you up. When you stepped into the room, Joseph stopped at the door and told Jacob to give you some space. 

As he walked by you, he patted you on the shoulder but didn't speak. Apparently he had calmed down overnight. You waited until they were both gone and closed the door. When you turned to the bed, John was watching you wearily. 

"John, you're awake. Thank God." You raced to the side of the bed and knelt next to him.

He smiled the tiniest bit and pushed his head back to the pillows, closing his eyes. "You worry too much."

"You were fucking shot, of course I'm worried," you stopped and tried to think of something else to say but all you could think of was to apologize. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop," he said and turned his head finally to look at you. "I should have been at the bunker."

"I should have protected you. I should have seen them coming. I..."

"Stop," he repeated.

"What can I do?" 

"Keep me company. My brothers are getting on my nerves," he said softly. You realized it wasn't because he was trying to hide it from them but because he was weak. 

"Okay. I'm going to grab you some more water though," you told him, picking up the empty glass from the nightstand. "Do you want anything else?"

John shook his head and closed his eyes again. You took the glass and hurried downstairs quickly, past Jacob and Joseph who were sitting on the couch and into his kitchen. You grabbed two tall glasses of cool water and ran back upstairs. 

"Can I lift you up a bit?" you asked. He nodded and tried lifting his head but ultimately you had to place a palm under it, bringing him from the pillow just enough to bring the glass to his lips. He took a few long sips and pushed back again. 

"Thanks," he whispered. 

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot," he said and tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead. 

"Just relax. I'll be here if you need anything," you told him and sat in the armchair that had been pulled over to the bed. 

John nodded slightly and leaned back again. Within a few minutes, he was asleep again. You took the time to do as Joseph asked and prayed he would be okay. 

\---

After a few hours of watching John sleep, Joseph returned and insisted of relieving you so you could rest, yet again. This time, you agreed and headed to your room, feeling utterly exhausted. You knew you should head downstairs and check on your friends but you were too tired to keep your eyes open. 

Sleep came quickly to you but your dreams were plagued with images of John collapsing to the floor, holding his wound. In another, Jacob strung you up on the side of the road with a bag over your head; his Chosen taking aim and practicing on your bound torso.

When you finally woke, you were a lather of sweat and your head ached terribly but somehow you managed to get up and check on John again who was still sleeping. Joseph informed you that Jacob had been sent home to continue his training as it was imperative now more than ever to have trained guards on standby. Joseph on the other hand would stay until he knew John would be okay. 

You nodded and left them alone again, just happy that Jacob hadn't fulfilled his promise and taken you with him when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many?" you asked Beth when you finally found the strength to go outside the next day. There were a few people gathered by the front of the ranch but the numbers were scarce. 

"We lost five. I don't understand how they were so damn fast. Bastards."

"I didn't even see them... I was watching the distance for them," you told her. 

"No one blames you or anyone else, k? This is just something we'll have to get through together. We all knew the risk," she told you. 

You sighed and glanced around again, taking in every bloody outline in the grass. "We need to find this bitch."

"Damn straight," she agreed. "Jacob sent out some people before he left. They'll track 'em."

"I'm going to check on John," you told her.

She gave you a quick hug, running her hand up and down you back as a means of comforting you, and then let you go back inside. Your heart hurt, thinking of the people you had lost. You didn't ask her who it was - you couldn't just yet - but you had an idea. It was a loss you'd never forget. 

Upstairs, you heard Joseph's voice inside the bedroom John had been placed in. When you knocked, his voice stopped and shortly after, he opened the door. 

"He was just asking about you," Joseph told you. "If you're okay with it, I may take a nap and get cleaned up. Would you mind staying with him?"

"No, of course not," you told him. You'd stay all day if he let you, if you were being honest. 

He smiled at you and touched your hand as he passed, leaving the door open for you. Inside, waited a grinning John. "You missed me."

"I see you're feeling better," you shot back. 

"Slightly. But I'd like to be in my own bed and away from... this," he commented, looking down at the bloody sheets. 

"I bet. This is not what you're used to, I'm sure. I'm assuming your other sheets are far silkier?" 

He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling, chewing at the inside of his cheek. 

"Can I clean you up?"

"Looking to see me naked, are we my dear?" he asked. When you didn't acknowledge his comment, he nodded. "Please."

"I'll be right back. Have you eaten?" you asked, knowing it had been over two days now. 

"No, but I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Hang tight."

\---

When you returned, you had a glass of water, a turkey sandwich and everything you'd need to give him a sponge bath, including the fluffiest towel you had ever seen. 

"I should probably clean you up first," you told him as you pushed the face cloth into the bowl of soapy warm water you had carried in. You brushed at this arms first, rinsing the blood off of the cloth in the water and then returning to your task. By the time you had gotten to his hands, the water was red. 

You ran out to the bathroom to replace it and rushed back in, scrubbing his knuckles clean on his right hand. When you reached for his left, he stopped you by placing his clean hand over yours. You looked down to see his blue eyes on yours. 

"I'm grateful you're here," John said. His fingers ran over yours lightly. 

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

"You were always my favorite," he told you, ignoring your comment. 

"Until I let you get shot, probably."

John let his fingers run along the underside of your forearm, trailing his fingers back and forth against the sensitive skin. "Even now."

You glanced up to see his gaze still on you. Even with his hair matted to his forehead and blood still soaking his chest, you couldn't help but stare. He was a charmer, that was for sure... even when he was threatened by death's door. 

You looked down at the cloth again, wringing it out and gently running it down his chest and stomach, washing away the evidence of what had happened. As it disappeared, your mood lightened slightly. 

"Let me know if this is too rough," you told him and traced over his stitches lightly. 

John winced but didn't tell you to stop. You ran over them a few more times and then finally dropped the face cloth in the water, satisfied that he was clean, as far as you could tell. When you were done, you ran the bowl back to the bathroom and washed your hands before returning. 

"Do you think you can stand? I could take you to your room?" you offered. 

"I'll try," he said and turned the slightest bit before you noticed he was clenching his jaws under his beard. You put out your hands and helped him slide to the edge, putting as much weight on your arms to help him along. 

"This isn't going to be fun," he muttered. 

"I know. Lean on me, okay?"

As you pulled him from the edge of the bed, his face contorted in pain but he didn't make a sound. You pulled him to you and steadied him, even when his knees buckled and he fell into you. 

"Easy," you told him.

You walked so slowly to the next room, but you finally got him to his bed. Before he laid down, he asked if you would help him remove his jeans as they were bloody and he didn't want to get his sheets dirty. 

"No problem," you told him and worked on his belt buckle. He watched you with an intimacy that made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Even when you glanced up to make eye contact, he watched your fingers instead with hooded eyes. 

Quickly, you undid his zipper, trying to push your mind away from the direction it was going, and let his jeans fall to his ankles. You helped him step out of them and then propped up a second pillow, at his request and helped him lean back into bed. 

"You're an angel," he told you.

"That's the first time I've heard that," you laughed. "I'll be right back."

You hurried from the room and brought back his sandwich and water, setting it on his nightstand. 

"For when you're ready," you told him. You lifted his blanket from the foot of the bed and covered him. "I'll leave you to get some rest, okay?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed," he said. Your eyes widened a bit, surprised that he was taking all of this so well. He had yet to mention the deputy or the assault at all. You nodded and went to sit down but he held a hand out, stopping you. "Lay with me."

"Well don't let me fall asleep. This bed looks like heaven."

"You have no idea," he grinned, sexual induendo thick in his statement. His incessant flirting was driving you crazy and to add to that, the heat from his body next to yours when you laid down added to the feeling. 

You laid back and watched each other for a bit before he gave a quick smile and dropped his eyes to his hands that were clasped over his chest. 

Neither of you said anything else and somehow, you both ended up drifting off to sleep, content with one another's company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every good story needs a bit of smut, right?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Joseph whispered from the now open doorway. John stirred in his sleep and glanced around, seemingly confused until he spotted Joseph. 

"John, how are you feeling?" he asked as he crossed the room. You sat up in bed, too uncomfortable to lay next to John with his brother so close, even though he didn't acknowledge it.

"I'll be alright," John told him. 

Joseph glanced to you and then back to his brother, "There is much to do at the Compound. Will you be okay if I leave for the day? I can return tomorrow."

"No need," he assured him. "I'm more than okay."

"Get some rest. Please radio me if anything changes," Joseph asked you. You nodded. Joseph leaned in to give John a half embrace and then left, giving him one more concerned look before he closed the door. When he was gone, John let out a breath and let the smile on his face slip away. 

"You're not fine. Why weren't you truthful with him?" you asked. 

"I've caused him enough disappointment," he said and then immediately changed the subject. "You snore by the way."

"Do not," you laughed and slapped at his chest without thinking. He pulled back slightly with a quick gasp. 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. It was just a reflex..." you explained. Immediately, without thinking, you pulled the blanket down and laid a hand over his wound lightly. John reached down and laid a hand on top of yours. 

"What am I to you?" he asked, again, throwing you off guard. He was just full of random questions. 

"Other than my boss?"

"Mmm."

"Well, I consider you a friend," you added. 

"Is that all?" 

"John, I'm not sure what you want to know.."

He pulled your hand up and rested it on his chest, keeping his eyes on yours. You searched them for an answer but still only found the same pain you always saw. 

"I want you."

Your heart raced at his words and for a moment, all you could do was stare. How many times had you thought of him when you were alone or missed his presence when he was at the bunker? How many nights were you woken by dreams of kissing him? It had been so long since he had charmed his way into your dirtiest thoughts but you never expected anything more. 

"Say something," John added when you stayed silent, still surprised. 

"Me too. In every position and on every surface in this place," you whispered. 

John inhaled sharply, eyes now darkening. "I knew you weren't the good girl you let on to be."

He tried to roll over to get closer but was stopped with the pain that radiated from his wound. Frustrated, he growled. 

"Lay back," you told him, easing him back. You gave him a minute to compose himself again, leaning over him when he was finally calm. "Let me take care of you." 

You leaned in and met his lips as he pulled up the best he could. When they touched, you pushed against them until he finally relaxed into the pillow and let you come to him. Your lips brushed his lightly as first, barely a touch but enough to send a fire through you. When John moaned softly against your mouth, you pressed harder until he had opened his mouth for you to explore. You moved your tongues against one another's, breaths quickening with each stroke. 

When you sensed he was getting frustrated by not being able to control it, you moved your kiss to his neck. His skin was soft against your mouth but your motions were anything but. You alternated between sucking on the column of his throat and nipping at it, bringing moans from him that you could have only imagined; each more delicious than the last.

You worked your way down his body, kissing his chest and running your lips over his nipples and then down his stomach, careful not to come close to the stitches at his side. When you finally found your destination, you discovered his cock pressing against the tight fabric of his boxers. Gently, you kissed him through them. 

"I've thought of this too many times," John admitted. 

"And how does it end?" you asked between kisses. Each one you gave him, caused him to twitch below you. 

"Always with you on your knees for me and my fist wrapped in your hair."

_Of course he would like to be rough_, you thought. 

"Funny, that's always how I imagined it too," you grinned back at him. 

"Fuck," he panted. 

Before you could stop him, he started shimmying out of his boxers. He only got them down an inch or so though before he stopped and winced again. 

"God, you're stubborn," you scolded, slapping his fingers and taking over, pulling them down the rest of the way. "Behave or you won't get anything."

"You wait until I'm healed, my sweet one. You'll be regretting those words."

"I can take anything you want to give me, Inquisitor," you purred and bent down, eyes still on his, and kissed the tip of his cock. You reveled in his moan and continued, parting your lips and sliding his shaft between your lips. 

"You're so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock," he sighed. 

You smiled back at him and took him in your mouth again, working your way down slowly and gently. Each time you touched the base, he groaned. 

When you felt his balls tighten to his body, you stopped and let your mouth hover over him, wanting to prolong his release. He glanced down, eyes blown wide. Quickly, his hand shot down and grabbed the back of your head, forcing you back down on him until he rubbed along the back of your throat. 

Everytime he'd push you back down, you'd spring back up, only to have him hold your head again. By the way he grunted above you, this control was exactly what he was craving. Within a few seconds, he was throbbing against your lips, spilling into your mouth. 

When he was done, he held you in place for a long minute and then released his grip in your hair, letting you come up for air. 

"Feel better?" you asked as you laid back next to him. 

"For now," he agreed. 

You watched him for a minute while his breath steadied and he relaxed. He turned to you with that dazzling smile of his and pushed his fingers into your hand, holding it tightly. 

"You'll always be my favorite now."

"Good," you said and pressed your cheek to his shoulder. "Now rest up and get better soon, because you owe me one."


End file.
